


In the snake's jaw

by BlueZelda30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desire, F/M, Love/Hate, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZelda30/pseuds/BlueZelda30
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, all the students return to the castle to repeat their last year.Draco is the same arrogant and snob boy, but he realises that there is something different in Saint Potter's friend, the mudblood that has always disgusted him.When he sees her, he feels something very different, and he will think of a plan so that she falls into his clutches.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm studying for an English exam I have this summer, and I think that translating this story (which is mine, I have published it in Spanish) will help me a lot. My English is great but not perfect, you may find some errors. Apologies in advance.
> 
> This is my first Dramione and I want to write more in the future.
> 
> All the Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Voldemort had been defeated, a lot of lives were lost during the years of war but the magic world was totally free at last.

All of his followers, the Death Eaters, ended up imprisoned in Azkaban or they could return to their normal lives if they proved to be repentant for what they did, as in the case of the Malfoy family.

Most of them lost almost all their belongings, though the Malfoys were able to conserve their manor and a job at the ministry was offered to Lucius, but it had nothing to do with his previous post.

He was a simple subordinate, another employee that followed his superior's orders and he would never recover his status and power.

But those who didn't go to Azkaban suffered the punishment of having to participate in Hogwarts reconstruction after the final battle.

Malfoy spent two months walking through the castle's grounds with his parents and other repentant Death Eaters. They replanted trees, pieced together the statues, reconstructed walls and broken doors.

Without using magic, of course. It was a punishment.

Due to that, his hatred for everything related to muggles grew.

His valuable hands had to load stones as if he was a pathetic squib, and he would never forgive the new Minister of magic, Arthur Weasley, for that.

A blood traitor as a minister of magic, it was hard to believe.

Each time Draco imagined him in the main office of the ministry, he gagged.

But the thing that made him more sick was having to go back to Hogwarts on the first of September.

Because of the war, no student was able to end the school year, and everyone were required to repeat it.

He would have to share classes with the damn Weasleys again, his archenemy Potter... and the filthy mudblood of Granger.

Although he didn't tell anybody, sometimes he had nightmares where he heard her piercing screams and the laughter of his aunt Bellatrix while she tortured her in the cold floor of his parent's manor.

Those shrieks full of pain were burned in his memory and he wondered if he'd be able to forget them someday.

* * *

Draco snorted and finished filling his trunk with all the books he would need, the Hogwarts Express would leave in two days and it was better to have everything prepared with time.

He was already eighteen years old and he didn't fancy going back to school, but he needed to finish his studies in order to start looking for a job in the magic world.

His mother, Narcissa, entered his room and approached the cage where his eagle, Dark, was resting.

She had a copy of the "Daily Prophet" in her hand.

- _Draco, can you guess who is the new Head of Slytherin House?_ \- she asked, lifting a brow.

Draco stared at her for a few seconds and shook his head.

- _The dumb of Slughorn. It's ridiculous_ \- his mother grunted, throwing the newspaper on her son's bed.

 _-I'd rather be alone right now, mother_ \- he answered sharply.

Narcissa tightened her lips and left the room without a word, slamming the door.

Draco sighed and got close to the window, opening it wide.

The humid night air from England hit his face.

The relationship with his parents was not the same after the war, he didn't trust them anymore.

Because of them he had the bloody Dark Mark in his arm, a reminder of what he had to do to save his own life and his parent's.

But no, he would not do anything for them again.

After finishing the school year, he would leave home and start his new life, far away from what was left of his family.

The boy sat down at his writing desk, grabbed a little piece of parchment and wrote a few lines.

_I'll meet you on Monday, 8:30 at platform 9 and 3/4, Goyle. Don't be late._

_Malfoy_

He opened Dark's cage and hooked the scroll in one of its feet.

- _Take this to Goyle, love_ \- he whispered while petting the feathers from its neck.

The eagle gently bit his hand and took flight, plunging into the dark forest that surrounded Malfoy manor.

* * *

Two days after that, Draco was pushing a trolley with his trunk and Dark's cage.

His eagle always preferred flying to Hogwarts, he was sure it would be waiting for him in his room when he arrived.

He grimaced while walking through the muggles and got close to the wall which connected that train station of London with the magical platform where he had to take the Hogwarts Express, made sure nobody was watching him and crossed the wall quickly.

The boy appeared at platform 9 and 3/4, there were several students around there getting on the train and saying goodbye to their families.

Draco had chosen to go alone, Narcissa insisted many times in accompanying him but he refused outright.

From his second year he had not allowed his family to go with him, he didn't need it and especially not now that he was an adult and had become more lonely, if that was possible.

He waited until the clock from the wall struck 8:30 and, after a grunt, got on the train.

Draco Malfoy did not wait for anyone and that wouldn't be the first day doing it.

He walked through a corridor to the end, he liked seating in the last compartments to avoid the noisy steps of the first year students.

The boy smirked when he found the last compartment of all empty, got inside and sat next to the window.

He took out one of his books about the secret life of Salazar Slytherin from his backpack and opened it where he had stopped reading the night before.

Ten minutes later, when he was immersed in reading, the door of his compartment opened.

He raised his eyes, of an icy blue so light that it seemed to be grey, and found a pair of brown eyes looking at him with caution.

- _Sorry, I thought this one was free_ \- said Hermione, quietly.

Draco stopped breathing when he saw her.

She had changed a lot, that last year she didn't go to Hogwarts because she focused on looking for horcruxes with her beloved Potter and Weasley, and he had barely seen her when they were held in his manor and during the battle of Hogwarts.

But now he had her in front of him, and she was still wearing casual clothes.

He watched her from top to bottom, pausing a moment in the little neckline of her shirt, and stopping again in her hips pronounced by her tight trousers.

He went back up to her face and stared at her squinting, he could tell that she was feeling uncomfortable and to know that he still intimidated her made him smile.

She was one of the witches that had helped destroy the Dark Lord, but she was still nervous in his presence.

- _This compartment is taken, Granger_ \- he answered, without looking away.

Her eyes widened with surprise, and it took her some seconds to respond.

- _Granger?_ \- she repeated, confused.

Draco lifted a brow.

- _Would you rather prefer me calling you mudblood?_ \- he asked, slurring with contempt.

Hermione swallowed and looked away.

- _No, I prefer Granger. Bye_ \- she murmured before closing the door again.

Draco plopped himself on the back of his seat and frowned.

When he saw her, he had felt a twinge in his crotch and his blood had raised his body temperature, and that was not a good sign.

Did he find the mudblood attractive? That was not possible.

No, it was because he had been a lot of months without sex and his body was asking for some action.

Draco thought about Millicent Bulstrode, also from Slytherin.

Last year he had shagged her a few times before things started to get fucked up at the castle, together with a couple of Ravenclaw girls that were always pining for him and adored his air of superiority.

The two Ravenclaws would be difficult to find and maybe they had boyfriends and were not interested in some casual sex, or perhaps they wouldn't have nothing to do with an ex-Death Eater.

He needed something quick, and for that Millicent was the best.

Surely he would see her in the Great Hall and he could suggest her to get lost around the castle.

Or maybe she would tell him, she was always ready for a good time with him.

He concentrated in his book again in an attempt to stop thinking about Hermione and the reaction she had caused in his body.

When there was a minute left till nine, the time when the train started out, the door opened once more.

Goyle, Zabini, Pansy and Nott entered through it with their faces a little sweaty, indicating that they had come running.

- _The last ones, as always_ \- Draco grunted, annoyed.

His four friends occupied the rest of the seats.

- _I'm sorry I'm late, Draco_ \- Goyle said, sitting beside him.

Draco mumbled a curse in a low voice and closed the book, with his friends around he wouldn't be able to focus on reading.

They heard the train whistle and the drinks Pansy and Nott had left on the table spilled a bit when it got moving.

- _We're here together again_ \- Pansy murmured, excited.

- _Well... not all of us_ \- Nott answered.

All of them remained silent for a moment, remembering their friend Crabbe who died a while before the battle against Voldemort, as a result of casting a spell that was too complex for him.

Draco frowned and clenched his fists over the table until his knuckles were white.

- _He brought this on himself_ \- he said with a harsh voice.

No one dared to reply.

* * *

An hour later, the fivesome had changed clothes and were wearing their Slytherin uniforms.

Draco was resting his head in one hand while staring out of the window absently.

His thoughts flew to Hermione again and he cursed himself internally for that.

He needed Millicent as soon as possible, after being with her he would surely stop thinking about the best friend of bloody Harry Potter... the great magic world savior who everybody idolised more than ever.


	2. Crossing of gazes

Hermione found her friends in one compartment and entered, sitting next to Ginny.

- _Why the face? It's like you've seen a ghost_ \- Luna, who was seated in front of her, said.

Not a ghost but something close to it, at least he was as pale as one of them.

 _-No ghost, but I have seen a Death Eater_ \- she answered, still breathing heavily because of the nervousness of running into him without expecting it.

- _Malfoy?_ \- Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione nodded.

- _Classes have still not started and I had to come across him_ \- she murmured with annoyance.

- _Well, anyway he and his family apologised for being at Voldemort's side and explained that they did it under threat... Malfoys are not as bad as we thought_ \- Luna commented while reading The Quibbler.

- _They are and will always be just assholes_ \- Ginny grunted, angrily.

Hermione smiled slightly.

- _At least he didn't call me mudblood, that was quite a surprise_ -.

Ginny and Luna looked at her, shocked.

- _Did he talk to you?_ \- they asked at the same time.

Hermione shrugged.

- _He had no option, I accidentally went into his compartment because I thought it was empty_ -.

Ginny tightened her lips.

- _I don't trust him, be careful_ \- she warned her friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

- _It's been ages since Malfoy scared me, he is just a spoiled and idiot boy who got into the wrong place_ -.

- _Fine, this is boring, let's talk about other thing_ \- Luna requested with a dreamy look.

- _What do you want to talk about?_ \- Ginny asked.

- _So... tell me about your summer. Where did you go? And how is everything going on with your boyfriends?_ -.

Ginny and Hermione tensed up.

- _Well... summer_ _has been quite difficult, we still find it hard to accept that Fred is no longer part of our family... we didn't go anywhere and everything is ok between Harry and me_ \- Ginny answered, trying to smile.

- _I went to Australia looking for my parents but I was not able to bring back their memories. Summer has been kind of sad, Ron and I..._ -

- _I prefer if you told her about it when I'm not here, Hermione. This makes me feel uncomfortable, he is my brother-_ Ginny interrupted.

Hermione bit her lower lip.

- _You're right, sorry. I'll tell you later, Luna_ -.

The blonde girl nodded.

- _I have been travelling around Scotland with my father, we visited a lake which is full of fairies but we didn't see any. And everything is great with Neville, I'm so happy with him_ -.

Ginny and Hermione smirked.

- _I'm glad to hear that, Luna_ \- Ginny answered.

The three friends kept talking about their lives, and avoided mentioning Ron again.

When they saw that they were getting close to the castle, they rushed and changed their clothes.

* * *

Luna and Hermione got off the train after Ginny, who stood up on her tiptoes trying to find her brother and boyfriend.

Ron's red hair was very easy to find... to the dismay of Hermione.

They met Hagrid, who was calling first year students so they got on the boats and crossed the lake together.

The three of them followed their path to the main street, where the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts were waiting.

Ginny and Hermione suddenly stopped when they arrived at the last one.

- _What's going on?_ \- Luna asked.

Both girls had their eyes widened and were pale.

- _I... I can see them-_ Ginny said with a terrified voice.

- _Me too_ \- Hermione added.

Luna followed her friend's eyes, that were staring at the two thestrals in front of the carriage.

- _That's true... both of you saw someone's death, so now you can see them. They are just bony and nice horses, don't be afraid of them_ -.

Hermione sighed and Ginny grimaced.

- _They're awful and scary_ \- the redhead said before getting into the carriage.

The thestrals wheezed and one of them shook its head with annoyance.

- _Don't say that! You can offend them_ \- Luna protested, and followed her.

Hermione was about to get into the carriage when she felt a stare on her, she turned around and could see that Ron was two carriages ahead, looking at her with bitterness.

She saw Harry's head poking out, following Ron's gaze until he found her and pulling his redhead friend's arm so he joined him inside the carriage.

After that, Harry gave her a smile and she answered with another.

They had hardly seen each other since she broke up with Ron, his friend had chosen to stay by Ron's side trying to cheer him up and Hermione understood that, but she had missed him... especially when she was one week locked up at her home, feeling miserable after returning from Australia without her parents.

Hermione shook her head and sat next to her friends, looking forward to being in her bedroom and spending some time alone.

She wouldn't think about Ron anymore, a month had passed and both needed to get over it.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall followed by Goyle and the others.

All was exactly the same, as if the war had never happened.

He looked around and frowned, remembering being there when he was repairing one of the walls next to the front door.

The boy saw that Hermione was at one side, talking to a blonde girl from Ravenclaw whose name he didn't remember, and seated at her house's table.

He looked at her a bit more, she was wearing the uniform and didn't look so desirable but he felt a little twinge in his crotch again.

Draco tightened his lips, feeling furious, and looked away from her.

When coming closer to Slytherin's table he saw Millicent there, chatting cheerfully with another girl.

He walked past them and felt Millicent's eyes on him until he was seated.

Goyle sat on his left and Zabini on his right, Nott and Pansy were in front of them.

The enormous room was filled with students. McGonagall, who was the new headmaster, called their attention and everybody remained silent.

The professors started with the Sorting Hat ceremony for the new students, the ones who were repeating first year had chosen their house the previous year and didn't have to do it again.

Six eleven years old boys and one girl joined the Slytherin's table, all of them were greeted with applause.

- _Seven new snakes, not too bad_ \- Zabini mumbled.

Draco grimaced and began to eat, dozens of trays with all types of food had just appeared at every table.

The only thing that mattered to him was to finish the school year as soon as possible, that first day he had gotten several looks of hatred from other house's students and everything suggested that the year was going to be a fucking shit hole.

Although... at least it wouldn't be as bad as the previous year. No, that one was impossible to beat.

When he finished serving a bit of everything on his plate, he felt a little hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head, he saw that Millicent was staring at him with bedroom eyes.

- _Can I sit down with you for a moment?_ -.

Malfoy nodded and looked at Goyle, who moved away to make room for her without a word.

She unbuttoned her robe, revealing the short skirt she was wearing, and seated next to Draco.

- _Did you miss me this summer?_ \- she asked, smiling.

- _I missed your body... you, not so much_ \- he answered, looking at her with a lustful gaze.

Looking at her didn't cause the same reaction as Hermione that morning, but he knew that spending some time with her would calm down his desires, and his body would stop reacting to the mudblood girl.

Millicent crossed her arms when she heard his words.

- _You are mean, Draco..._ \- she mumbled in a low voice.

The boy gave her a mischievous grin.

- _Even so, you're dying to be with me again... or am I wrong?_ -.

Millicent raised a brow and bit her lower lip while staring at him.

- _I'll see you after lunch... right?_ \- she asked, whispering near his ear.

Draco nodded.

- _Wait for me at the girl's bathroom on the second floor_ -.

Millicent kissed his neck secretly and stood up, returning to his site.

When the girl was gone, Zabini said - _Be careful, if she falls in love with you... you're fucked_ -.

Draco shrugged.

- _She knows this is just sex, if she falls in love it's not my problem. I made it quite clear from the beginning_ \- he answered, staring at him with his grey eyes.

- _Okay, I was just warning you_ \- Zabini replied, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

- _I'll shag her once or twice more and that's it, no worries_ -.

He heard Goyle's laugh next to him.

- _Will you never settle down?_ \- the boy asked.

Draco glared at him.

- _Settle down? In a few months we'll be nineteen, we are so young and what we have to do right now is enjoy life and the fact that we are still alive despite everything. I don't care about that kind of shit_ \- he grunted, eating his lunch.

Pansy, who was listening to the conversation, said - _Easy, Romeo. Relax_ -.

- _Don't call me like the main character of the fucking muggle book you have read this summer_ \- Draco warned her with a poisonous look.

- _It isn't that bad, you should give muggle books a try. As you enjoy yourself reading so much, I think you'll find a lot to your liking_ \- she answered, not at all intimidated by his eyes filled with hate.

Draco giggled.

- _The day I read a muggle book will be the end of the world, for your information_ -.

Nott and Zabini laughed with him.

Draco finished his butterbeer mug and looked up, his eyes founding Millicent's.

The boy winked at her, she smiled and stood up, walking towards the main door.

He wiped his lips with a napkin and followed her.

Time to calm down his impulses.


	3. Hidden

Draco greeted Peeves the poltergeist, who started singing a song about mudbloods.

He followed his path with a half smile, reaching the stairs.

After climbing them to the second floor, he walked past the wall where the letters written with blood appeared in his second year at Hogwarts.

He snorted, remembering how Saint Potter had saved Weasley's little sister from dying at the hands of the huge basilisk hidden inside the school, and reached the door of the girl's bathroom without noticing it.

No one went to that restroom and Draco knew very well why, he used to hide there in previous years.

He pulled the door and got into the bathroom, finding Millicent who was leaning on the sinks.

The girl took off her green tie and started unbuttoning her shirt, staring at Draco while he approached her.

Draco imitated her and buried his face in her neck when he was close enough.

- _It has to be fast, I have things to do_ \- he whispered against her skin.

The girl nodded with a sigh.

She threw her shirt into the floor and sat on the edge of one of the sinks.

Draco left his shirt on and sensed her hands around his waist, climbing up his back.

She brought her lips closer to his own but he avoided her turning the head.

- _Are you ever going to kiss me?_ \- she asked in a low voice.

Draco snorted, standing between her legs.

- _No, kisses mean feelings. I don't feel anything for you and you know it_ \- he answered, sharply.

- _A kiss doesn't have to mean that you feel something for the other person_ \- Millicent murmured, getting closer to him and biting his ear.

- _Don't insist_ _,_ _I won't kiss you on the mouth_ \- Draco grunted, touching her thighs with his hands.

He kept climbing up, caressing her skin, until his hands came into contact with her underwear and she sighed.

- _Looks like you are ready_ \- he mumbled with a smile while Millicent was undoing his belt.

- _I'm always ready for you_ \- she answered softly, nibbling on his neck.

The boy pulled his pants down a little but he stopped when they heard a chuckle.

He looked up and found Moaning Myrtle's ghost, she was looking at them from a window.

- _Long time no see, Draco_ \- the ghost whispered in an amused tone.

- _You can look if you want, but don't speak or bother us_ \- he answered, facing Millicent again.

- _I don't want her to look at us_ \- she protested.

Draco shrugged.

- _Just forget about her and pretend she's not here_ \- he whispered in her ear and started to go down, leaving small bites in her neck while his fingers were lost under the black shirt.

Millicent got her hands out of Draco's shirt collar to run her fingers through his hair, pulling his blond locks a little and repressing a groan when she felt the boy's lips going down to her breasts.

He placed a condom on himself and got inside of her, still nibbling on her skin.

Millicent groaned and hugged him stronger.

Draco placed his hands around her waist and closed his eyes, being carried away by the pleasure he was feeling.

* * *

- _You go first, I'll go out in a moment just in case someone is in the corridor_ \- Draco said, buttoning his shirt.

Millicent straightened her skirt and combed her hair with her fingers, looking at herself in one of the mirrors.

- _See you in the common room_ \- she answered, winking before leaving the bathroom.

Draco leaned on one of the sinks and sighed, looking at the ceiling.

He hoped that Granger wouldn't sneak into his thoughts again, and his body would not react when he saw her once again.

Myrtle's ghostly figure appeared before him with a mischievous grin.

- _Did you enjoy the show?_ \- Draco asked with a grimace.

- _Is that a love bite?_ \- she said, laughing.

Draco looked in the mirror behind him.

- _Fuck!_ \- he shouted angrily.

- _It's not the first time that I see you here doing that with a girl_ -.

- _And it won't be the last one. You are such a perv, Myrtle_ \- he said with a twisted smile.

- _If you had died virgin and had been wandering around the castle for decades, you would be a perv too_ \- she grunted.

- _Right, probably_ -.

A chill ran down his spine just imagining that possibility.

- _I miss our talks, Draco. The year you started to hide here we became good friends but since then you barely visit me_ \- the ghost complained.

The boy rolled his eyes.

- _Last year I had no free time with all the Dark Lord's stuff, and now I have to study so I leave this bloody school once and for all_ \- he answered, frowning.

The ghost crossed her arms and came closer, looking at him with hatred.

- _I'll come to visit you once in a while, Myrtle. But don't start stalking me_ \- Draco grunted.

She laughed again.

- _Okay, I won't chase you around the castle. But you have to come and tell me things, you know I'm really bored-_ she said, and disappeared through one of the walls.

Draco snorted with annoyance and walked to the door, he was about to open it when he heard the voice of two girls.

He stopped and tightened his lips, spinning to one side and begging that they walked past without entering the bathroom.

The boy remained silent, trying to listen to what they were saying.

- _So, it's final?_ -.

He recognised the voice of the blonde girl he had seen talking to Granger earlier.

- _Yes, totally final. After two months together, I realised that what I felt about Ron wasn't love at all, but a strong friendship. That's why I broke up with him, and he has not forgiven me. I'm not sure if he will forgive me one day... but we cannot be a couple_ -.

Draco smirked when he heard Hermione's voice.

It was very interesting to discover that she was no longer with Weasley the dumb.

- _What are you doing, Luna? Don't! Myrtle is there_ \- she added.

- _So what? I don't dislike her_ \- Luna answered.

- _Let's go to the bathroom upstairs, come on_ \- Hermione suggested.

Draco heard their steps moving away through the hall. When he was sure they wouldn't see him, he left the bathroom.

He looked to the left, where they had gone, and a mischievous grin came to his lips.

So Granger was single... maybe... maybe he could convince her to have some casual sex with him.

His crotch reacted again just thinking about it.

Fuck, that shouldn't happen to him, and even less after what he just had done.

He frowned and walked to the stairs, going to the dungeons.

How in the hell could he be thinking about becoming intimate with the mudblood? If he didn't know her, he would have thought that Granger had dropped a few drops of Amortentia in his food, but she wasn't the kind of girl who goes around buying love potions and slipping them into boy's drinks to get their attention.

No, she was always at the library, devouring books and studying all the time to get the best possible grades. For the last seven years he had seen her there every time he went inside looking for a book.

Well, except last year. Neither Granger nor her stupid friends had showed up around the school until the final battle.

He kept walking, thinking that the library could be a good place to go and try to provoke her, perhaps she would also react to his closeness.

- _Mint beans_ \- he murmured in front of the stone wall.

The secret door opened and Draco entered the green room.

He plopped himself in one of the sofas like he owned it and grabbed a book that someone had left there.

- _Pride and prejudice_ \- he mumbled, reading the title.

It looked like a muggle book, but there was no one around so he decided to take a look.

Thirty minutes later, a woman's voice startled him.

- _Reading one of my books, Draco?_ -.

The boy closed the book and threw it to the other side of the sofa.

- _I was just trying to understand why you like them so much. Muggle books are boring_ \- he answered, staring at her.

Pansy came closer and seated next to him, it had been a while since the penetrating gazes of his friend intimidated her.

- _This one is not boring, it's the second time I'm reading it. A fascinating love story, though-_ she said, opening it and looking at some pages.

Draco snorted.

- _Typical, they don't get along and at the end I'm sure they love each other madly. All lies, you can't fall in love with someone you hate_ \- he answered with an upset look.

Muggle stupidities and clearly for women.

Pansy stared at him without saying a word until he lifted a brow.

- _I would like to see you in love one day_ \- his friend said with a wicked smile.

- _Don't hold your breath, Pansy. Meaningless sex is my thing_ \- he answered, raising his eyebrows repeatedly with a lascivious grin.

- _Not a chance, that's not happening between us_ \- she replied, frowning.

Draco giggled, drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa.

- _I'm sure I would persuade you if I wanted to, but I would rather have you as a friend_ \- he added, standing up.

She rolled her eyes and he smiled, both knew he was joking.

- _Can I tell the others that I've found you reading my book?_ \- Pansy asked with a funny voice.

Draco gave her a death stare.

- _Keep your mouth shut, you don't want to see me angry_ -.

He walked away and climbed the stairs entering the bedroom he shared with Goyle, Zabini and Nott.

In one of the window ledges was Dark, that looked at him and shrieked.

Draco raised an arm and the eagle flew, perching on him.

- _I think you are the only woman I'll love in my entire life_ \- he whispered, petting her tail feathers.

He left the eagle on her place next to his own bed and rushed to find the books he needed for the afternoon classes.


	4. Arithmancy class

Hermione was walking next to Harry and Ginny, heading to the Grand Staircase.

- _How is he, Harry?_ \- she asked.

- _He hasn't changed his mind since I saw him two weeks ago. He hates you and doesn't want to see you_ \- her friend answered.

Hermione snorted, she didn't like that Ron was still playing the victim.

Both needed to forget about it and move forward, there was no other way.

- _Things will get better, give him time. He was in love with you_ \- Ginny added with sad eyes.

- _I thought I was in love with him for many years but that was not the case. What should I have done? Be with him even if I only love him as a friend?_ \- she asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

Harry shook his head.

- _No, you did the right thing. Anyway you two were together only a couple of months, I think it won't take long for him to accept it and you'll be friends again as usual_ -.

Hermione stopped, they were on the fourth floor and she had to stay there and find the Arithmancy classroom.

- _I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you, Hermione... but Ron needs me until he feels better_ \- Harry added, hugging his friend.

- _Don't worry about it, I understand. See you at dinner_ \- she said, waving her hand at them.

They smiled and continued climbing the stairs till the seventh floor, where they had Divination and Ancient Runes classes.

Hermione walked past the long corridor until she saw the open doors of her classroom.

She wrinkled her nose when she saw that she would be sharing the subject with Slytherin students.

Anyhow, she hoped that they would behave differently now that Voldemort was dead.

Some of them gave her poisonous looks, but she ignored them all and sat in the only bench that was empty, on the third row.

More students were coming, the professor was already at the class and there was only one minute left when four Slytherins entered through the doors.

The witch looked at them with a disapproving look.

- _Sit down in the free benches quickly, the class is about to start_ \- she said, her face like thunder.

Pansy, Nott and Zabini rushed to their seats.

Draco smiled slightly when he saw that Hermione was alone, and all his friends had avoided sitting next to her... so the only free seat left was at her side.

Quite interesting.

He sat down next to her, feeling how the girl's body tensed.

- _Granger_ \- he said in a low voice, as a greeting.

She looked at him with widened eyes.

- _Hello, Malfoy_ \- she answered, her voice a little shaky.

Draco smirked and looked at the professor, who had started to speak and was asking them to open the books.

During the first hour of class, Draco didn't turn to her again but he was looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, watching her every move and hiding a smile when he noticed that she was still tense due to his closeness.

In fact, now that he was thinking about it, they had never been so close to each other.

She was still a mudblood and therefore she was not worthy to be a witch, nor to study at the same school as him... but that girl had started to catch his eye and he didn't know why yet.

Moreover, his parents had been wrong about a lot of things, maybe they were also wrong about muggle-borns not deserving to exist.

And Granger had been one of the key pieces in the defeat of the Dark Lord, the whole school knew what she and her two friends had been doing the previous year... looking for a way to destroy him.

The rest of the students didn't know what had happened or what a horcrux was, but Draco discovered it one year ago, when he heard Voldemort talking to his father about protecting Nagini.

If Hermione was able to destroy horcruxes, and to escape from his family mason when they were caught... that was proof enough she deserved to be a witch.

Maybe it was because of all the things he lived by Voldemort's side, or perhaps because he had changed after the war... but he couldn't feel the same old disgust that girl had provoked on him during seven years.

The Draco from the past would have never considered trying to seduce a mudblood and shagging her, no matter how desperate he was.

The boy smiled at his own thoughts, deciding that he'd try to get along with her... but he would continue annoying her sometimes, it was too much fun watching her reactions.

Besides, no one from Slytherin could know that his opinion about Harry Potter's best friend had changed.

He needed to keep up appearances.

* * *

Hermione couldn't be any more tense, she didn't like being seated next to the boy who had hated her from the first day they met, and his excessively masculine cologne filling her nostrils wasn't helping at all... that guy smelled so good.

She squinted and looked at him, he seemed to be paying attention to the professor's explanations and his grey eyes were staring at his own book while he read.

Hermione turned her head and sighed, she shouldn't be looking at him or keeping an eye on what he was doing.

She tried to focus on her book, but her mind kept wandering about the boy she had next to her.

He moved and their legs touched, causing Hermione to be jumpy again.

- _Granger?_ -.

She looked up and saw Draco looking at her, his brow furrowed.

- _What?_ \- she asked in a low voice.

- _Were you listening?_ -.

Hermione looked at him in a strange way, and she noticed that the rest of the students were talking to their partners while the professor read a book quietly.

- _Hmm... not really_ \- she murmured, feeling a little confused.

Draco lifted a brow, it was quite rare that the Gryffindor know-it-all was distracted in class.

- _Professor Vector has said that we have to sit in the same benches during the rest of the year, and every month we'll have to do an essay together. We have to start this month's essay right now, she has left us the rest of the hour free so we can organise and begin with it_ -.

She felt a drop of sweat falling down her back.

- _You... and I... have to work together?_ \- she asked, incredulous.

- _I fear so, I don't like it either_ \- he answered.

Hermione frowned.

- _I want the best possible grade, Malfoy. We both should strive for this to work so our essays stand out_ -.

Draco nodded.

- _Yes, I also want to be the best of the class. Even better than you_ \- he said with a mocking smile.

She rolled her eyes.

- _Would you be nice to me, at least while we are working together?_ -.

The boy gave her a crooked smile that made her nervous.

- _I can try... let's see how well we get along_ -.

Hermione swallowed and looked away, touching her book.

- _What is this month's essay about?_ -.

Draco snorted, the girl hadn't been paying attention at all.

- _It's about the same thing every month, Granger... we have to predict the future using the numbers. If you are going to be as attentive as today the rest of the year, you'll screw my final grade_ \- he answered with a sharp voice.

She tightened her lips and looked hard at him.

- _I'm always attentive. Today I was distracted because I have a lot on my mind but it won't happen again_ -.

- _I hope so_ \- he mumbled, picking up a scrap of parchment and his quill.

He put the scroll on the table and held Hermione's hand, leaving the quill between her fingers.

She stopped breathing when Draco touched her.

- _Write your schedule here so I'll know when you are free. I'll give you mine too_ \- the boy said.

She nodded, quite nervous, and wrote down her entire schedule.

When she was done, she gave the quill back to him, who wrote his own schedule in one corner and, once finished, tore the parchment and gave it to her.

Hermione looked at the piece of paper with Draco's schedule for a moment.

- _We could meet at the library on Tuesdays and Thursdays after Potions, we also have that class together_ -.

- _I hope I don't get stuck with you again in Potions_ \- Draco mumbled to annoy her, storing the scroll again.

- _Likewise-_ she answered, pouting.

He suppressed a smile and stared at her.

- _Okay, we'll meet at the library on tuesday. See you tomorrow, Granger_ -.

She nodded and the boy stood up, leaving the classroom with his friends.

Hermione snorted and shut her book.

While she was getting out of the class, she heard Draco's friends talking to him.

- _Granger? You call her Granger now?_ \- Zabini was asking with surprise.

- _Yes, and you too. The name calling is over now that we are adults, and she proved to be a great witch during the war... not like some cowards I know_ \- Draco grunted, angrily.

Zabini and Nott ducked down, a little ashamed, and Pansy hid a giggle.

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she heard the blond boy's words about her.

She walked slowly behind the Slytherin group, keeping a safe distance from them, and ran to where Ginny was when she entered the Great Hall, sitting next to her.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and looked at Hermione, she was with her redhead friend and they were chatting cheerfully about something.

Would have she heard what he said about her? Hopefully not, he didn't want her to think that he was becoming soft.

He shook his head to get her off his mind and focused on the silver trays, which were full of food.


	5. The Library

A few days later, Draco had already had breakfast and went to spend some time at the library, he needed to find a book about mental spells for the Defense against Dark Arts essay he had to do.

He snorted with contempt, scaring some first year students who were next to the library doors. That bloody essay reminded him of the two years he was serving the Dark Lord during which he was reading his mind regularly, to be sure that he was not thinking about betraying him or running away.

Luckily they had a secret pensieve at his home, his parents and him were constantly emptying their minds of that kind of thoughts, to prevent Voldemort from finding out what they really thought.

He walked through the corridor full of books, searching for one that had what he needed.

In one of the halls he recognised the Gryffindor uniform and, when he looked at the person, he saw Hermione reading some books... and all alone.

In the last days they hadn't been in class together but he had run into her several times inside the castle.

He smirked and got close to her quietly, standing behind her.

In the classes they shared, he had noticed that he liked her sweet smell, but Draco didn't know what it was yet. He inhaled slowly, the scent seemed to come from her hair.

Hermione was reading a book and, when she turned around searching for a table to sit down, she bumped into someone and the book fell to the floor.

- _Sorry_ \- she said, bending over to pick it up.

She recognised the smell from Draco's cologne and looked up, meeting the gaze of the blond boy.

A chill ran down her spine.

- _You are very absent-minded, Granger_ \- he whispered.

She got up and gave him a defiant look.

- _You saw me perfectly and could have moved away_ -.

- _Sure... but I didn't want to_ \- he answered, a crooked smile on his lips.

He kept walking through the corridor, leaving Hermione quite confused and with flushed cheeks.

Draco smiled while he chose one of the books about mind spells he had found on the next shelf, It was quite clear that Hermione became nervous every time she saw him.

He looked around and saw that most of the tables had some empty chairs, but he preferred to sit in the farthest away, where the students footsteps were less disturbing.

And that was exactly the table where Hermione was, writing in a parchment.

Perfect, another chance to annoy her.

He approached her silently and sat next to her, making her body jump. Draco put a finger on his lips, not looking at her.

- _You scared me, Malfoy_ \- she breathed, upset.

- _You almost screamed and we are inside a library_ \- he answered with a low voice.

Hermione snorted.

- _Why do you sit here? There are other tables around_ -.

The boy stared at her with his grey eyes.

- _I always sit here, if my presence bothers you so much you are free to leave_ -.

Hermione shook her head and looked at her parchment, trying to ignore him.

- _I guess I have to get used to this, now that we'll work together_ -.

Draco grimaced at her.

- _Indeed_ \- he mumbled, opening his book and searching for a piece of parchment.

In the next half an hour they didn't talk, each one of them pretended to be reading a book and writing the most relevant information in their parchments.

But Draco was keeping an eye on Hermione, she was so tense since he sat at her side and he liked that.

And she was also looking at him out of the corner of her eye, he seemed to be relaxed and that bothered her.

Suddenly, he put his quill down and leaned over her.

- _What are you looking at, Granger?_ \- he asked, whispering near her ear.

Hermione shuddered.

- _I wasn't looking at you_ -.

- _Don't lie, I hate liars_ \- he grunted.

- _It doesn't matter, anyway you already hate me because of my parents_ \- she said in a low voice, searching his gaze.

Draco winced.

- _I don't hate you anymore_ \- he breathed.

- _What?_ \- Hermione asked with surprise in her voice.

- _Don't get all excited, I didn't say that I like you now. But I don't care anymore about all that blood shit, I think that's a load of bollocks_ -.

She blinked a few times, freaking out.

- _Why the change of heart?_ -.

Draco shrugged.

- _My parents have done a lot of things wrong and made many mistakes... I think they were also wrong in judging mudbloods like that. At least in your case, you are a better witch than most of the pure bloods I know, even if your parents are muggles_ -.

Hermione frowned, that was a real compliment coming from Draco but she didn't know if she should take offense at his comment.

- _I suppose what you just said is a good thing, coming from someone like you-_ she answered.

- _Yes, it's a good thing. But I'm telling you... don't get excited about it_ \- he said, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 _-I don't care about what you think of me. In case you are interested, I don't hate you either... never did. Although your father is disgusting and I'm glad your aunt is dead-_ she breathed, rolling the sleeve of her right arm up to show him the cuts done by Bellatrix a few months earlier.

They were scars now, and the word "Mudblood" could be read.

Draco smiled with a grimace.

- _She was a bitch_ -.

Hermione responded to his smile.

More students were coming into the library and close to them, Draco snorted and shut his book.

- _Hurry up, you don't want anyone to see the great Draco Malfoy next to a mudblood_ \- Hermione said mockingly, not looking at him.

He smiled again and stood up.

- _It's not that, they are noisy and bother me. Though I don't want them to see I'm all the time with you now, they could think we are friends_ -.

She lifted a brow and looked at him.

- _I highly doubt that someone would think you and I are friends_ -.

He raised both eyebrows.

- _Would it be that odd if they think that?_ \- he asked in a low voice.

Hermione nodded softly.

- _Really weird_ -.

Draco chuckled and bent over, looking into her eyes.

- _See you at the dungeons_ \- he said, standing up again and leaving her alone.

Hermione put a hand on her chest, where her heart was pounding, and asked herself about what just happened, unable to understand it. She shook her head and looked at her book, trying so hard to concentrate.

But the conversation with Draco kept spinning around her mind until she left for her first class.

* * *

Hermione was eating at the huge Gryffindor table with Ginny at one side and Luna at the other.

Though Luna was from Ravenclaw, she almost always sat next to her two best friends and professors turned a blind eye, the students were supposed to use just their house's table.

Hermione looked up and saw a group of Slytherins approaching their own table, she recognised a platinum blond hair among them.

She felt a prick in her stomach when she saw Draco sitting next to a girl, the only thing she knew about her was her name, Pansy Parkinson.

Why was she feeling that way? What the fuck did she cared about whom that idiot seated with?

The boy felt a gaze on him and looked around, finding Hermione's eyes staring at him.

His lips curved slightly with a little smile and he looked away, answering to what his friend had just said.

Hermione knew that she had blushed when Draco looked at her.

- _Hey! Hermione, wake up_ \- Ginny said.

She cleared her throat and looked at her.

- _What's wrong?_ -.

Ginny and Luna lifted a brow at the same time.

- _You have been in the clouds for a while, what are you looking at?_ \- the redhead asked.

- _Nothing, I was daydreaming_ \- she answered, shrugging and eating again.

Luna started to laugh.

- _I think you weren't looking at something... it was someone_ -.

Hermione snorted.

- _You are imagining things, Luna_ -.

- _I hope that's not true because you were looking at the Slytherin table. Don't even think about any of those bastards_ \- Ginny grunted, looking at the boys with green uniforms and frowning.

She still hadn't forgiven him for wanting to give up Harry when Voldemort threatened the castle.

- _I don't think all of them are bastards_ \- Harry, who had just sat in front of them, said.

Ginny smiled, thinking that her boyfriend was a very good person, and looked around.

- _Where is my brother?_ \- she asked.

- _He has finished and is going to the common room, his shirt is dirty_ \- Harry answered.

The three girls rolled their eyes.

- _He always eats like a pig_ \- Ginny mumbled.

- _So... do you like someone from Slytherin?_ \- Harry asked, looking at his best friend.

Hermione shook her head too hard.

- _Stop talking nonsense_ \- she grunted, filling her cup with pumpkin juice.

On the next table, Draco was looking askance at Hermione while he spoke to Pansy.

Although he was quite far from her, he knew that she was looking at him from the moment he entered the Great Hall with his friends.

He also saw her reaction when he caught her glance, Hermione's cheeks turning red.

Those two days he had been staring at her, it looked like it was true she was not dating Weasley anymore, he didn't see them together not once... the redhead avoided her by all means.

He was looking forward to discovering what happened between them, both were acting really weird around each other.

The best thing was that during the next class he would be with her, and he could keep on bothering Hermione and making her nervous.

And, when that class ended... both would go to the library together, in order to start with the Arithmancy's essay.

That afternoon was going to be very funny.


	6. Traitorous scents

Draco went out of the Great Hall next to Pansy, they had Potion class with Gryffindor students and he wanted to keep making Hermione jealous. Though he wasn't sure if that was what she felt when she saw him talking to Pansy, something had happened.

They went downstairs to the dungeons and entered the class, professor Slughorn was already there waiting for them, leaning on his table.

- _My dear Slytherins! Come in, we'll start in a moment_ \- the professor said with a happy voice.

Draco rolled his eyes, he missed Snape as the Head of Slytherin House.

He sat on a bench together with Pansy and left the book on the table, next to the cauldron.

Some students with golden and scarlet uniforms started entering through the doors. Draco grimaced when he saw Harry and Ron, who sat down together at the end of the room.

What a pain in the ass those best friends were, they acted like siamese twins.

He wanted them to come out of the closet and stop bullshitting, nothing would be better than having another reason to mock them.

But his face changed when he saw Hermione walking past him, really close. The girl sat down in one of the first row benches, alone.

Tempting... extremely tempting.

He felt the impulse to sit next to her but he controlled himself, neither Pansy nor his Slytherins mates would understand that he wanted to be next to the mudblood.

His eyes squinted when he saw a Gryffindor guy sitting at the side of Hermione, he didn't remember his name. Could he be her new boyfriend? Just what he needed, another loser for the list.

Slughorn tapped his table to have his students' attention.

_-Well, as you all know before summer you'll have to do the Potions NEWT. That exam is very tricky and, if you pass it, it will mean that you are great wizards capable of brewing any potion. This year we will practice brewing the most difficult ones... today I want you to make the Amortentia potion, you have two hours and that's enough time. The ingredients needed are on the shelves from the back-._

A murmur of complaint was heard, they had already tried to brew that potion in previous years and they knew how difficult it was.

Hermione was one of the first to stand up, and began collecting the ingredients, looking at the list from her potion book.

She lifted a hand to pick up an angelica root but a much paler hand got to it first. When she looked at the owner of the hand, a pair of grey eyes were watching her wickedly.

- _You need to be faster, Granger_ \- Draco mumbled, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to look for the ingredients, but something pulled her robe. Draco left the root on the girl's book and came closer to speak softly.

_-I'll be nice for once, but don't get used to it-._

She was totally paralysed as she saw him moving away, searching for another root in the top shelves.

Hermione shook her head and finished what she was doing, going back to her bench.

She couldn't help but think about that while she started to make the potion, she was getting more and more nervous when he was close to her, and she didn't understand why.

She glanced sidelong and saw him talking to Pansy, both of them brewing their potions.

Draco's smile annoyed her, he very rarely smiled like that to her. Hermione snorted, getting mad at her own thoughts, and scared her desk mate.

- _What's wrong? Did you make a mess with the ingredients?_ \- Dean asked with worried eyes.

- _No, Thomas. I'm never wrong-_ she grunted, stirring the cauldron while she read the potion's instructions.

Dean rolled his eyes and returned to his own work.

* * *

An hour later, the room started to smell of the potion.

What most called Draco's attention was that the potion smelled different to each person, according to what attracted them.

When the two hour class was about to end, the professor started walking around and looking at the cauldrons. He stopped in front of Hermione's desk and cleared his throat.

_-For what I've seen, many of you have made the potion successfully-._

She smiled, staring at her potion which was perfect.

Slughorn giggled and kept talking.

_-While you finish, let's play the game I like the most about this potion. I want to know what you can smell-._

He took a few steps and looked at Hermione.

_-You have already finished, Granger. What do you smell?-._

She took a deep breath, shuddering a bit.

_-To me, it smells like wood, mixed with some citric essence-._

Draco's eyes widened with surprise, that was exactly the scent of his cologne.

Slughorn looked at Dean, Hermione's bench partner.

- _I smell roses_ \- he said with a little smile.

The professor continued his path, asking the same question to all the students. Draco looked up when he was in front of him.

- _I'm not quite sure but I think what I smell are tropical fruits_ \- he said, looking at Slughorn's eyes.

Hermione lifted a hand and took a lock of her hair, smelling it quietly.

Yes, it smelled like her favourite shampoo… which was supposed to have a tropical scent, if the label was right. She looked at Draco for a few seconds and looked away, it had to be just a stupid coincidence.

The class ended and the professor waved his wand, emptying all the cauldrons. That potion was very strong and could be dangerous, he needed to be sure no student took a vial of it.

Hermione picked up her book and waited until Harry and Ron left the room.

The redhead gave her a spiteful look before leaving the class. She sighed and went out, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Draco stood in front of her and the scent of his cologne surrounded them. Hermione flushed when she realised that it was the same smell she had noticed in her love potion.

He lifted a brow, a mocking smile on his lips.

_-What? Do I make you nervous?-._

Hermione took a step back and shook her head.

Draco's smile vanished.

- _Does it bother you so much if I touch you?_ \- he asked in a cold, controlled voice.

_-No... It's not that. It doesn't bother me-._

Draco smirked again and got closer to her. Hermione looked around nervously, they were all alone in the dungeons.

- _Then... are you like this because your potion smelled exactly like me?_ \- he asked, raising a blond eyebrow.

She blushed even more.

He leaned into her neck and took a deep breath.

_-Yeah, just as I thought... you smell like tropical fruits. What do you think all of this means, Granger?-._

She hesitated and took another step back, her cheeks red.

- _I'll give you time to think about it while we continue our essay_ \- Draco mumbled, walking past her.

Hermione blinked a few times and followed him to the library, trying to calm down.

They sat at the distant table both liked, where they met to do the Arithmancy essay.

Her cheeks were still blushed, but Draco was turning the pages of the book as if nothing had happened.

They started writing numbers in the parchments, trying to discover what will happen to their lives next month.

He couldn't help but smirk, it was so obvious that Hermione was tense. She was so nervous that her quill was shaking a little while she wrote.

* * *

An hour later, it was almost dinner time and the library was nearly empty.

Hermione snorted and stood up, she wanted to put the book back in its place before leaving.

She was willing to be in her bathroom, she was in need of a relaxing hot shower. She left the book on the shelf and turned around, bumping into Draco's body.

The boy pushed her and leaned his hands on the table in front of the shelf, catching her between his arms. He was so close that she shuddered again.

- _We're done with the work for today, you must give me an answer_ \- he said, looking into her brown eyes.

- _What are you doing? Do you want people to see you this close to me?_ \- she asked, her voice trembling.

Draco looked around and gave her a smile.

_-We are all alone and, by the way, I can do whatever I want without caring about other people's opinion. Your answer, Granger. Why do you think the potion had our scents?-._

Hermione swallowed and put her hand in his chest, trying to push him.

- _I'll let you go when you answer me_ \- he murmured.

She looked at the ground with embarrassment.

- _I guess it's because I like your smell_ \- she admitted in a low voice.

He giggled, barely inaudible.

_-It's more than that and you know it... if the potion smells like me it's because you are attracted to me-._

Hermione looked up, Draco's grey eyes were looking through her.

- _So... are you also attracted to me?_ \- she asked with doubt.

- _It seems so_ \- he said.

Hermione didn't find her voice, she was breathing heavily and her heart was racing to its limit.

Was he serious? What the hell...?

_-I'll tell you what... let's spend one night together. We both want to, and I think it's a really good idea-._

Hermione widened her eyes and hit his chest hard, pushing him away.

- _Who do you think you are? Do you believe that I go around shagging anyone?_ \- she grunted, angrily.

Draco put a finger on her lips to shut her up, and all her body froze.

_-It wouldn't be anyone, it would be me. Think about it, I'll ask you again later-._

That being said, he walked away and left the library.

Hermione put a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath.

How dared Draco say that to her? Had he gone mad or what?


	7. The threat

_Chapter Seven_

_The threat_

* * *

Two weeks went by, and Draco didn't talk about the conversation he had with Hermione at the library again.

Both of them were still seeing each other during Arithmancy lessons, where they had to sit together, and also at the library after class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, in order to continue with their essays.

Hermione felt so uncomfortable around him, and Draco found that quite funny. She acted like nothing had happened between them… but it was obvious that she was still thinking about his words.

She got mad even when she felt the blond boy's cold gaze on her in the Great Hall.

Luna and Ginny noticed that she was tense during lunchtime and, though they asked her several times about it, Hermione always said that she was feeling nervous because of being in senior year and because of having to face NEWTs.

Meanwhile, Ron was starting to date a Slytherin brunette girl from his own year.

That was a good thing, his sidelong glances full of hatred stopped, but he hadn't tried getting close to Hermione yet. She was willing to have her friend back, but she would give him all the time he needed to heal.

For that reason, during the Potion lessons they shared with the green and silver House, Harry started to sit next to Hermione, so their redhead friend could sit with his new girlfriend.

The rest of Slytherin students were always complaining and mumbling profanities when they saw them together, but the girl called Marissa didn't care at all. Draco was the only one who had not said a bad thing about them, he just remained silent while Pansy, Goyle and the others insulted that girl and wondered about how she could be interested in having a relationship with a bloody Weasley.

No, what really bothered him was seeing Potter that close to Granger.

One Saturday morning when all of them were together in their common room, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, his friends brought Weasley's love life up again and Draco decided to intervene.

- _Stop it, I'm done listening to you talking of the same thing everyday_ \- he grunted, his voice sounded deep.

Zabini looked at him with an incredulous gaze.

_-How can you not care about Marissa starting to date someone from Gryffindor? And it's Weasley! You have always hated that vulgar family-._

Draco snorted.

_-I don't give a fuck about what Marissa or any Weasley do. If they want to be together they will be, no matter what you say. You should worry about other things more important than that-._

Pansy sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

_-You really shock me, Draco. A year ago, you would've been the first hitting the ceiling at the sight of them together-._

Draco stared at her, an expression of discontent in his face.

- _A lot of things happened last summer that changed me. We were in a war! And I was sure that Voldemort was going to kill me... but I survived. Since then, my priorities have changed, Houses rivalries and that shit doesn't matter to me anymore, it's crap_ \- he responded, grunting with the last word.

His four friends remained silent for a moment, trying to assimilate his words.

- _It's possible that you had the hardest time from all of us_ \- Nott mumbled with a serious face

Draco looked at him with hatred.

- _Possible? I was really fucked up for two years, in case you forgot_ \- he said, pushing up the sleeve of his left arm and revealing his Dark Mark.

The four Slytherins shuddered at the sight of the magical tattoo.

- _Is there a way of removing it?_ \- Pansy asked, her voice full of curiosity.

Draco shook his head, covering his arm again.

_-Once you have it, it lasts forever. He is dead but his mark will never disappear-._

- _You did what you had to do, Draco. Every one of us would have done the same to save our parents_ \- Zabini murmured.

Draco snorted with rage.

- _I was a coward, but I'm not that anymore_ \- he answered, standing up.

He left the Slytherin common room and walked past the dungeons, climbing the stairs to the main floor. He needed fresh air, remembering his past always made him feel overwhelmed, with a lump in his throat and an unpleasant sensation running through his body.

Before getting out the castle, he saw Millicent, who looked at him with inviting eyes and a flirty little smile.

Draco ignored her and went out into the garden. He kept walking down the hill, not knowing where he was going and lost in his thoughts.

Before he realised where he was, he found himself close to the huge lake from the castle grounds, where the second task of the triwizard tournament took place.

The boy tightened his lips, remembering how his archenemy Potter got out of the lake with his two best friends next to him, the three of them smiling broadly. Just what he needed, to think about the fucking chosen one to spoil his day a little more.

But his bad mood disappeared when he noticed a brown-haired girl not too far from him, sitting at the foot of a tree with a book in her lap. She was very focused on reading and her fingers were caressing the pages of the book.

With a wicked smile, he decided to approach her. At that moment there was nobody around, so it was a good opportunity to remind her of his offer.

He came closer to her stealthily so she wouldn't notice him, but Hermione's hearing was much better after spending a few months living in the woods with Harry and Ron while they were looking for horcruxes.

Her head turned around abruptly and she saw the blond boy just a few metres away from her. He was walking towards her and that made Hermione nervous, so she suddenly stood up and her book fell to the ground.

- _What are you doing here, Malfoy?_ \- she asked, taking a step back.

- _Looking for you_ \- he answered with a twisted smirk.

- _We don't have to meet for our Arithmancy work today_ \- she said, frowning.

_-That's not the reason I was looking for you-._

Hermione clenched her teeth and looked around, making sure that no one was near them.

She couldn't allow that boy to affect her so much, things needed to be quite clear between them and he had to stop bothering her.

_-No-._

Draco raised a brow.

- _No?_ \- he repeated with confusion.

_-That's my answer to what you said at the library-._

Draco smirked, taking a few steps towards her.

_-Are you sure? You cannot deny that you like me, the smell of your potion and how nervous you get when I'm around are the proof-._

She grunted with annoyance, getting her right hand inside the pocket of her robe.

_-I don't deny it, but I'm not interested in being one of your girlfriends. Don't get any closer-._

Draco ignored her and took the two last steps, grabbing her shoulders.

_-Why don't you get carried away? We have chemistry together, and both of us would enjoy it a lot-._

She got her wand out with a swift movement, touching Draco's neck with it. The boy gasped, very surprised.

- _I said don't come closer_ \- she threatened him, pressing the tip of her wand to his throat.

He took a step back.

- _Defending yourself with your wand? Do you think I'm dangerous?_ \- he asked, feeling upset.

She was still raising her wand between them.

_-I'm not sure, I still don't know you that well and I don't know what you're up to-._

Draco frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

-I was a Death Eater but I never hurt anybody and I'm not starting with you... lower your wand-.

Hermione hesitated for a few seconds but she ended lowering her wand, though she didn't put it back in her pocket.

- _Well, I think you want to put me in an awkward position and then humiliate me in front of the whole school_ \- she said, with anger in her voice.

- _Is that what you think of me?_ \- he asked, lifting his eyebrows.

She looked away, his grey eyes were confusing her.

- _This year you are being different with me, sometimes you're even kind... but I don't trust you, maybe you are faking it so you can put the filthy mudblood to shame_ \- she answered, remembering the hurtful words he had said to her so many times in the past.

He slowly got closer to her, so that she wouldn't think about defending herself again, and he put one of his hands in her cheek. Hermione looked at him again, quite shocked.

- _I don't think that about you anymore, I told you weeks ago_ \- he said, almost a whisper.

She didn't know what to say, she was still freaking out because Draco was touching her.

_-I know I cannot undo what I did in the past, but that won't happen again. What can I do to make you believe me?-._

Hermione blinked a few times, feeling kind of dazed. It was so weird being that close to him, and he was caressing her cheek in a very gentle way, telling her that he wouldn't offend her anymore.

Draco broke the distance between them and left a soft, little kiss on Hermione's lips.

Her breath stopped in her throat when she felt it. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her? Was she dreaming, or in the middle of a nightmare?

_-I like you, Granger. And you just showed me that you got some nerves, maybe I like you even more now-._

Hermione took a step back, she needed to move away from the scent of that boy who confused her too much.

- _Malfoy..._ \- she mumbled in a low voice.

- _You can call me Draco_ \- he answered, staring at her eyes.

She hesitated.

_-Draco... Why have you kissed me?-._

He shrugged, giving the kiss no importance at all.

- _I wanted to. My offer still stands, and I'll make you change your mind... Hermione_ \- he murmured, smiling when he said her name.

He went back to the school without looking back, with an improved mood and leaving Hermione really confused.

She put a couple of fingers on her lips, where she could still feel the light pressure of Draco's kiss.

He wouldn't dare to kiss her if she disgusted him the way he said for many years. Maybe he was telling the truth, and he didn't see her as a mudblood anymore.

She needed to talk to someone about all this... and the only person who wouldn't scream at her when she told her what was happening was Luna.

Hermione sighed and picked up her book, which was lying on the ground next to the tree. She went back to the castle and climbed the stairs to Ravenclaw's common room, she needed to talk to her blond friend as soon as possible, and to know what she thought about what Draco was doing to her.


End file.
